Image segmentation is often used as a method for partitioning an image into different segments, or super-pixels, to provide a more meaningful representation of the image. As one example, an image may be segmented so as to uniquely identify objects within the image.
Image segmentation can be used in a number of different applications. Considering an image of a scene in an environment, a segmented image associated with the scene may contain a representation of every object located in the environment. The presence and/or locations of the objects contained in the segmented image may, in turn, be used for obstacle avoidance, object detection and tracking, or the like in systems using some aspects of machine vision.